


Glossy Tendrils and Shiny Gemstones

by LykosNybo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin has a massive tentacle cock, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caring Dooku (Star Wars), Dooku Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side (Star Wars), Dooku is a lil shit, Double Anal Penetration, Falling In Love, He's the pennacle of a crazy grandpa, Human/Monster Romance, Implied Mpreg, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Oviposition, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle monster anakin, The eggs are Luke and Leia, Virgin Schmi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykosNybo/pseuds/LykosNybo
Summary: Padawan Obi-Wan goes on a vacation with his master and grandmaster. He finds a hybrid there that is stunning. The creature needs to procreate or his kind will go extinct. The hybrid is determined to make Obi-Wan his mate. Problem is - Obi-Wan isn't sure if he's ready for that kind of commitment.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 27
Kudos: 107





	1. Mating Tutorial: How to pick up total babes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to throw this out here: this story includes tentacles. If you don't like that then why are you still reading? Why are you still here? If you do like this type of stuff, congratulations on finding this weird fic! So Anakin is the product of a Sith experimentation gone wrong where Schmi was the original and Anakin is her shadow clone jutsu bc she's a canon virgin.

“Master, are we really going to a planet that only has one ecosystem? The whole planet is a rainforest?”

Qui-Gon pinches the bridge of his nose at his padawan’s questioning. He drags his entire palm down his cheeks to his chin as he looks at his padawan, “Yes, Obi-Wan, we are going to a planet with a rainforest as it’s sole ecosystem.”

“That’s amazing! Perhaps I shall read about it. Get to know the flora and fauna.”

“That’s a great idea, padawan. Why don’t you go get started on that while I go check on Dooku.”

A simple okay was all Qui-Gon got in answer as his padawan scurried off to the archives. Qui-Gon turned swiftly in the direction of his former master’s quarters. 

\--

“Obi-Wan! Are you ready?”

“Yes, master, I’m read-”

“Uh, uh, padawan. I know Jocasta did not allow you to take that from the archives.” He points at a book his padawan is carrying tucked under his arm.

“Yes, master, she really did. I helped her clean up the archives last week when you told me to find something to do while you were in a meeting. She said she owed me a favor and I decided that I would like to have local flora and fauna information on hand.”

“Okay, Obi-Wan, so you are ready?”

“Yes master.”

The awkward interaction is cut short as an older man steps between them to get to the ship. He calls out ahead of them, “Last one to the ship has to fly it the whole time.”

Obi-Wan perks up and runs ahead, yelling over his shoulder, “Sorry master!”

Qui-Gon rolls his eyes half-heartedly as he picks up his pace.

\-- 

On the ship, Obi-Wan wastes no time reading and committing the information to memory, prepared to impress his master and grandmaster with his knowledge on the planet. He pauses on a page about a human. A human? That’s odd - this planet was supposed to be void of any humanoid creatures and yet that was exactly what he was seeing in the picture. In fact, it looked entirely human. 

“Master, are there humans on this planet?”

Qui-Gon looks back at Obi-Wan from the pilot’s seat, “I was told that once we landed, we would be the only humans there. Why?”

“This book says that there are, uh….’humanoid creatures that vary’ that are native to the planet. It says that the creatures were created by a non-local group of magic users who experimented with the local wildlife and left the creatures after not getting any results’. Hmm, apparently they didn’t stay around long enough to find all of the hybrids they made. Also, only a few have been spotted as others remain hidden. Maybe we will find one? That would be extraordinary, don’t you think, master?”

“I suppose it would be rather neat to see one, though I wouldn’t actively seek one out. They might be hiding for a reason. And a cornered animal is the most dangerous, for they become unpredictable when there is no way out.”

“I understand, master.” Despite the clear agreement in his words, Obi-Wan pouted his lips at the idea of spending this week off without any adventure occurring. Dooku stirred in his seat, waking up and finding his grand padawan pouting in his seat. 

“Qui-Gon being a bore again?”

“Hey!”

“Let the kid have some fun, he can defend himself.”

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to rub his face in his palm again to alleviate tension, “Obi-Wan, please be careful if you decide to venture into the wild by yourself and take a commlink in case, okay?”

Glowing with happiness, eyes bright and a smile tugging at his lips, Obi-Wan agreed to the set of rules allowing him to have an adventure, “Okay master!”

\--

The ship touches down on the planet, the watery environment nearly swallowing it into the ground. 

“I don’t know if we can get that out of there, but I’ll leave that to next week’s Qui-Gon. Let’s go see what’s around.”

The three of them venture out into the forest to find a spot to relax for the week off, Dooku dragging behind a little because he’s old and can’t keep up with his younger former padawan and the bubbly grand padawan of his. 

\--

“So according to this book, the "magic users" left behind a laboratory but never revealed its location. I would like to find it.”

“Then go find it, young one. I will stay here at the waterfall, it is quite elegant.”

Looking around and not spotting his master, Obi-Wan shrugs and decides to go with his grand master on this. He  _ would  _ find the laboratory and maybe, just maybe, if he was lucky he would find one of the experiments. 

He sets off in search but after being out in the wild for hours without a single glimpse of any building or hidden passage, he gives up and returns to the camp to tell his masters what he had seen. This would become a routine for five days. 

\--

Side-stepping an agave and brushing off the tentacle-like appendage that clung to his side as he walked past, Obi-Wan continued his trek through the jungle. The air was getting humid, moisture hung in the back of his throat as he took deep breaths and wiped the sweat off his brow. He scanned his surroundings, looking left and right and finally up as he considered the option of avian species. He was disappointed to find nothing around him until he heard a twig snap nearby. He rushed to the sound only to find his master walking around. Wait, why was he out here? Ahead of him lie the camp they set up five days ago. Oh. He had made his way back to the camp without realizing. 

“Back so early?”

“I guess I got lost, though I spotted a new plant. It was some type of agave and looked like an octopus.”

Obi-Wan wanders off back to his tent before Qui-Gon can come up with something interesting to say. He jumps on his cot and grabs the book to search for the plant only to find there isn’t anything like it recorded in the text. He was overcome with newfound excitement at the possibility of recording a new entry for the planet’s database. He would show his master the strange plant tomorrow.

\--

He leads Qui-Gon in a hurry, almost forgetting about the plant after a partial night’s rest. 

“Slow down, Obi-Wan, I don’t think the plant grew legs and wandered off somewhere.”

“Well, it’s a new plant so it might have, you don’t know.”

Qui-Gon laughs a little at the quick retort of his usually acquiescent padawan. “Okay, okay, where was the plant anyway. Is it much further? I don’t think Dooku will come all the way out here to look at a plant, young one.”

“I could have swore it wasn’t very far from the camp. I heard you nearby and  _ you _ were at the camp when I was walking past it.”

“Perhaps it did grow legs,” Qui-Gon laughs. At seeing his padawan’s unamused face he straightens up, “Come on, Obi, don’t let this get you down. If it makes you feel any better, I believe you.”

Obi-Wan laughs and elbows his master in the side, “I could tell that was a lie, but it did make me feel better just to hear you say it. Thanks, master.”

“Are you coming back to the camp?”

“I think I’ll continue searching and return after an hour passes.”

“Be careful out here, Obi.”

“Yes, sir.”

\--

Right as Obi-Wan goes to head back in the direction he had started off in, an octopus-like plant is dead ahead. He rushes over excitedly and touches one of the appendages on the plant. A twig nearby snaps and shoots his head up, “What is going on? Are you playing a prank on me right now, master?”

He calls into the dense fog - wait, when did it get foggy? He steps back in precaution as the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, sensing danger is imminent. He grabs for his lightsaber only to find it missing.  **_Kark._ ** He uses the force to try to pick up on any life forces nearby and is met with an immovable object in the force. It is completely in tune and seems to be working in the being’s favor and not his. So that’s where the fog came from. 

“Hello? I can sense you nearby. I do not mean any harm and I have no weapons. Can you clear the fog?”

The feeling of being in danger goes away after he speaks, he realizes the being took his words for fact and saw him as a non-threat. The fog lets up very loosely, it was still rather dense and he couldn’t see more than five feet ahead of him. 

“Please, I would just like to see you-” 

His foot is wrapped in something and is tugged on harshly, cutting him off mid-sentence and dragging him to who knows where. Oh boy, how Qui-Gon would be so thrilled about his situation. 

He grasps at the ground, mud coating his fingers as he tries to dig in to stop the being from trapping him in whatever secret lair they have. His captor realizes he doesn’t prefer being dragged and opts to stand still in a clearing. There Obi-Wan can see the being clearly and my, is it breathtaking. 

The being, a sith experiment - Obi-Wan’s brain supplies - stands before him, entirely humanoid except for the long, glossy, black tendrils spiraling from its backside. The being is beautiful, extra appendages and all, and if it wasn’t for the rough dragging that just happened a few moments ago, Obi-Wan would have willingly gone with this creature anywhere. His - or Obi-Wan assumes it is a male as there is no clear genitalia on the creature - skin is tan from the harsh, beating sun and he is tall as he stands proud of his find. There is a scar over his right eye and his muss of hair is golden brown in the proud, beaming sunshine. The air feels thick in Obi-Wan’s throat as he realizes he is royally fucked. 

Those beautiful blue eyes search his face for a reaction and narrow after a stretch of silence. Obi-Wan can feel a tug at his force presence and realizes it’s the creature reaching out to him. The being is starting to become upset at his lack of motion so he stands, explaining, “If you would like me to follow, please lead the way. There is no need for dragging.”

The being seems to understand as it pushes a satisfied feeling through the force. How in tune it is with the force amazes Obi-Wan and he follows it happily, eager to see what something as powerful as this thing could want from someone like him. He takes a step forward and watches as the being tosses a wary glance his way and then turns to lead. Obi-Wan drops behind, unsure if the being had decided it still needed him or not with that look, and because of this, a long tendril wraps around his midsection and pulls him. 

“Oof, okay, okay. I’m coming,” he tentatively reaches a hand down and runs his finger along the tendril. The being stops ahead of him and whips its head around to fix Obi-Wan with a heady gaze. He stops running his finger along the tendril sheepishly, “....sorry.”

The being only wraps its tendril around his waist tighter as it slows down its pace for the shorter male. Obi-Wan accepts his fate as he is taken further away from the camp - wherever it even is - and continues studying the being’s back full of these glossy appendages. He’s tired by the time the being stops in front of a large grotto esque cave covered by a waterfall. No doubt it was its home. But why would it bring him to its home?

_ Stay.  _

‘Huh?’ Obi-Wan looks around to make sure it’s just him and whatever this magnificent creature is, “Pardon?”

_ You will stay?  _

“You want me to stay? Uhhh, I can’t do that. I have to return to my friends. They’re probably looking for me by now.”

The creature visibly pouts, which is amusing to Obi-Wan. Why was it so fixated on his company? 

“What’s your name?”

_ Anakin.  _

“That’s a pretty name. Anakin. Anakin, yes, indeed, very pretty. My name is O-”

_ Obi-Wan. _

His eyes widened in surprise, “Yes, how did you know?”

_ Follow, listen. Taller one called out to you.  _

“Ah, his name is Qui-Gon. He is my master and I eventually have to return to him.”

_ Stay, please. Help. Need help.  _

“With what?” He takes a few steps closer to the being and looks ahead to the grotto. “Is there something in there? That has, like, taken over?”

_ Help family. _

“Take me to them, I will help you.”

Anakin smiles at him and wraps a tendril around him once more and carries him over the water, the other tendrils keeping it out of the water itself. Obi-Wan watches the water ripple underneath him and reaches out to touch it. It’s incredibly cold and the tips of his fingers are numb after only brief contact. He recoils his digits and tries to bring his limbs closer to his body in case the being decides to go lower. He watches as the tendrils rise and fall into the freezing cold water seemingly unfazed by the arctic temperature. They reach the mouth of the cave and Anakin sets him down gently and goes deeper into the cave. 

Obi-Wan wants to follow but after passing under that waterfall, he isn’t sure if he can move. Anakin returns in a few moments with, surprisingly, a heavy blanket that looks manmade. Obi-Wan supposes it could technically be called man-made as Anakin is mostly man - maybe. He gladly takes the blanket and drapes it over his shoulders, though he tries to not look too pleased at the warmth it brings him, he is here to help Anakin save his family after all. 

“Are they further in?”

Anakin shoots him an odd look before reluctantly nodding his head, a tendril slightly thicker than the rest sways behind him. Obi-Wan watches it for a second before continuing, “let’s go save them.”

Anakin only nods fervently, and goes to wrap himself around the shorter male again when Obi-Wan declares that he can walk on his own. Anakin pouts at the shorter one for not wanting to be carried by him.

“Why are you so adamant about carrying me?”

_ I am strong. _

“I already know that. You carried me across a freezing lake and I can feel your intense presence in the force.”

_ Force? _

Obi-Wan starts to say something but finds it difficult to explain as he hasn’t seen the creature directly apply the force to anything other than the mental connection between them. He concentrates on how it felt to receive the incoming message from Anakin and sends out his own thoughts to Anakin. 

_ *We are communicating through the force right now.* _

_ In my head? _

Obi-Wan chuckles a little at Anakin’s lack of understanding. He reaches out to a vine and it snaps as it meets his hands. “I used the force to bring this to me. Do you think you could try something like that?”

Anakin looks at the vines and reaches his hand out as his body rises and his tendrils fan out in a poised position, his eyes turning white. The rocks above the vines explode into thousands of tiny pieces and the vines crash downward towards them and he catches them right before they make contact. He sends a harsh push towards the vines and they catapult out of the mouth of the cave into the freezing lake. He turns to look at the shorter one as his irises and pupils return to their normal blue. The shorter one has his mouth open in shock as he stares at the still tumbling pieces of rock. He jumps back when the auburn haired male turns to him ecstatic about what he had accomplished. 

“Anakin that was amazing! I can’t believe you did that! W-Wow, I’m- I’m truly at a loss for words, that was your first time using the force that way?”

Anakin shrugs, unsure if he has used it before. Sensing his confusion, Obi-Wan asks, “You don’t remember?”

Anakin ghosts his fingers along the scar on his right eye,  _ Got hit. Can’t remember. Was a fight. Doesn’t matter, follow me. Help with family? _

“Right.” The further they stray from the entrance the darker it gets and Obi-Wan trips over a few stray rocks lying on the ground. Anakin doesn’t seem to be having any trouble, though, as he dodges every rock and divot on the ground. His tendrils wrap around Obi-Wan again to help him navigate the cave without hurting himself and this time Obi-Wan doesn’t protest. There’s a light ahead that Anakin is taking them to. As Anakin climbs over a dangerous looking spike trap, Obi-Wan silently pleads to the force to have mercy on him and let him make it out of this cave alive. The light ahead turns out to be the den of Anakin’s  _ humble abode.  _

His mouth forms a soft ‘o’ as he takes in his surroundings. Anakin sets him down on a soft pile of furs. Looking around, he was met with the sight of an abundance of onyx - the rich black was glossy and it reminded him of Anakin’s tendrils. How quaint. It was easy to lose sight of where Anakin’s tendrils began and where they ended amongst the onyx and Obi-Wan understood it was a way of protecting himself. Anakin was very clever indeed. 

He slid his fingers through the soft pile of furs, briefly wondering if Anakin killed whatever they belonged to once upon a time, before he sat up to admire the walls of the cave covered in the glossy black mineral to the stalactites hung from the top of the cave. He reaches out to touch one of the agates, unaware that Anakin had moved closer to him, studying his expressions to try to understand if he liked his home. As Obi-Wan makes contact with one of the agates, it moves under his touch, causing his finger to run along it as it retreats. Anakin moans softly and lifts his head up, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. He fully retracts his tendril, unsure if Obi-Wan meant to do that, after all he brought the shorter one here to please him, not himself. He needs this one to carry for him and wants to make it a pleasurable experience for him, not just use him. This isn’t about his pleasure. 

Obi-Wan apologizes profusely for doing something intimate unknowingly.

_ It’s okay. Feel gross? _

  
  


Obi-Wan is dumbfounded, unable to express all of the thoughts racing through his mind, effectively whiplashing his speech process. “Uhhhh…. n o, no, not gross. Just...odd? Your tendrils are slick and I wasn’t expecting that when I reached for the onyx.”

_ Onyx? That’s what that is?  _

Obi-Wan chuckles a little at Anakin and replies, “Yes, it’s a very beautiful mineral. It looks like your tendrils which is why I accidentally touched one of yours.”

_ Beautiful. You think my tentacles are beautiful? _

“Oh, you call them tentacles? I suppose you  _ would  _ know more about them… okay, uhhh, yes? They are quite striking.”

_ You… _

The connection stops abruptly, confusing the auburn haired male. He goes to ask Anakin what’s wrong when the taller male brings his hand up to silence him. Obi-Wan studies his posture. He is poised in defense position, his  _ tentacles  _ coiling up and around him on all sides, his eyes going white. 

“Obi-Wan!” A voice calls out above them. Anakin is shaken, and grabs him and pulls him behind him whilst turning towards the voice. His tentacles are tensing, ready to strike as Anakin takes in shallow breaths. Obi-Wan panics and grabs at Anakin’s shoulders, trying to regain the hybrid’s focus on him. 

“It’s okay, Anakin. That voice belongs to my master, he must be looking for me.”

_ How do you know someone didn’t steal it? _

Obi-Wan cocks his head at the question, “I don’t think anyone can do that. I’ve heard my master’s voice for many years now, trust me, that’s him above us. I told you I had to get back or they’d come looking for me.”

Panic rises in Anakin’s features as his eyes continue glowing white. He wraps himself around Obi-Wan, refusing to let him go. Without a means to escape, Obi-Wan opens the bond between him and his master, ‘I’m below you, master. I followed an experiment into the grotto and he won’t let me leave.’

‘Padawan, why am I not surprised? Has it harmed you?’

‘No master. It asked me to help its family but I don’t see one in here, or perhaps he hasn’t shown me yet.’

‘I’m coming down there.’

Obi-Wan goes to reply but is cut off by Anakin whimpering. “What is it?”

_ Alone. Us alone. Tell him to leave.  _

“Anakin you asked me to help your family. Where are they?”

The slightly thicker appendage from before makes itself known once again as it sways next to Anakin’s hip.  _ Here.  _

“What..do you mean?”

Anakin brings the appendage forward so Obi-Wan can see it better. The hybrid runs his hands along the tendril very gently and Obi-Wan catches the two ridges in the tendril - eggs. His face reddens considerably, he stumbles over his next words, “W-what? Anakin, you don’t mean…? Oh, kark, you do, don’t you? Anakin, I-I’m not so sure I want to have eggs inside of me, let alone am I able to do it.”

_ You said you would help.  _ Anakin’s nostrils flare in agitation,  _ Why would you lie? It won’t hurt, promise. I will keep you safe. Please Obi-Wan, I really need help. I can’t do this alone, I’m the last of my kind. If I don’t get them a carrier soon, they’ll die and they’re all I have left.  _

His breathing shallows as he feels his heart break in sympathy for Anakin. To be out here all alone, the last of your kind. It would be incredibly depressing and he  _ wants  _ to help Anakin, after all it’s what he became a Jedi for - to help others in need. He squirms out of Anakin’s grip and steadies himself on his feet before facing Anakin. 

“How soon do you need to deposit them?”

_ I would wager a week left. _

Kark - he doesn’t have a week left here. Sure, he could come back but he most likely wouldn’t after he leaves - bound to put everything that happened on this planet behind him. Why did he feel so sorry for the being? He only just met him and it seemed like an instant connection. The hybrid didn’t even need to form a bond with him to communicate as it was so maybe it really is his destiny. Who is he kidding? His destiny is to be impregnated by an endangered tentacle monster? Yeah, right. 

He starts to walk out of the cave, but….. He can’t help but turn and look at Anakin as the hybrid curls into himself, already accepting that Obi-Wan was leaving him. It was a sad sight and Obi-Wan hates disappointing others. He swivels back around to anakin, “Are you coming or not?” The hybrid perks up in confusion, but otherwise follows Obi-Wan happily. Once they reach the mouth of the cave at the waterfall Obi-Wan informs Anakin that the water is too cold and he’d most likely drown after it numbs his whole body. Anakin understands and picks him up. He uses his tentacles to traverse across the freezing body of water to where another human was...waiting? 

_ Qui-Gon? _

“Yes.”

Qui-Gon cocks a brow at his padawan, “So what’s going on? I thought he wanted to keep you inside the cave.”

“Well, he did. But I think I worked it out with him.”

“And what exactly did you work out?”

Obi-Wan’s cheeks turn a rosey red as he tries to explain what it is Anakin wants from him, “- and he wants to deposit them inside of me…”

Anakin fixes Qui-Gon with a confident expression which reads to both of them that that is exactly what was going to happen  _ regardless _ of what Qui-Gon thought. And despite this, Qui-Gon refused.

“I will not let this- this  _ thing _ defile you. You are still young, padawan. Do not let this thing guilt trip you into an intimate session. Kriff, wait until Dooku hears about this. Despite him most likely encouraging you to try new things, I know he will not like this situation. You know, this is exactly why I didn’t want you to wonder off on your own. He’s not coming with us, you’re not staying with him, end of discussion. We are leaving tomorrow and I will, thankfully, never have to deal with this. Obi-Wan I expect you behind me when I arrive at the camp so say your farewells and forget the whole thing.” Qui-Gon begins trekking through the jungle leaving the two behind. Anakin looks...incredibly angry and it ruffles Obi-Wan’s metaphorical feathers. He doesn’t like seeing Anakin like this, he much prefers the soft, amiable look on his face. His eyes are yellow now which scares Obi-Wan so he reaches out to Anakin and sends comforting touches through the force. Anakin accepts the generous, warm filling floating around as an aura between him and Obi-Wan and his eyes return to blue once more. His soft features returning was short lived as he remembers Qui-Gon’s words, his expression turning sour. His tendrils tense up behind him and then droop in a depressed display.

Obi-Wan takes the hybrid’s hands in his own and devises a plan right on the spot. It’s not entirely concrete, as many things could theoretically go wrong, but Anakin is enthusiastic about it which emboldens his endeavors. Obi-Wan slinks off in search of his master and wonders to himself how he’s going to sneak a 6’2’’ humanoid with ten long tentacles sprouting from his back on board the ship as they ready themselves for departure. 

\--

The next morning Obi-Wan is the first one awake, or so he thought he was until he saw Dooku sitting underneath a large tree. He decides to investigate why the older man is up at around 4 am. 

“Good morning, grandmaster. Why are you up so early?”

“Cut the shit, Obi-Wan,” Obi-Wan’s eyes are as big as the moon still hanging in the sky. 

“Qui-Gon told me about your predicament. Anyway, I just want you to know I support your love at first sight venture and that I’ll help you with whatever. I do know that is why you woke up at this ridiculous hour and skipped over tea, all just to see your new tentacle boyfriend.”

“First off, don’t be ridiculous, Anakin isn’t my boyfriend. Secondly, I would appreciate any help I can get. Thank you for not just cutting me off like master. Also, please don’t tell him I said that.”

“I won’t, maybe. I don’t know yet. Don’t anger me or get on my nerves for the rest of the day and I’ll forget all about it.”

Obi-Wan smiles at his grandmaster, “Deal.” Dooku extends a hand to him and he cups it and gives it a firm shake to solidify the agreement. 

\--

Obi-Wan is lost.  _ Kriffing lost.  _ The damn plant was definitely here the last time when he found Anakin, in fact, the grotto is just ahead. However, when he checked inside, he couldn’t even sense Anakin nearby, let alone see him in the dark. What is going on? Maybe he wouldn’t have to worry about sneaking a hybrid on board after all. And doesn’t that thought make him feel something inside his chest. It feels.. empty? He doesn’t like that odd ache inside of him, whatever it is and he makes up his mind. He is going to find Anakin even if it took the rest of the day. 

\-- 

Luckily, it didn’t take too long as Anakin was actually closeby the camp. Obi-Wan had gotten hungry after several hours of searching in the humid area. He was sweating and becoming frustrated at each passing second but kept releasing his feelings into the force. Every time he released it into the force though he felt something not too far off and at first he thought maybe it was his stomach calling for food, leading him back to the camp. Yet, when he got within 50 meters of the camp he recognized a thick fog settling over various flora, one of which was the familiar agave. Was this Anakin’s way of leading Obi-Wan to him? Whatever it was, he was grateful for the stupid plant showing up or he would’ve ignored that sad longing in his gut and left on time with his masters. 

“Anakin?”

_ I’m here! _

“I need to tell you about a change of plans.”

\--

Dooku met up with Obi-Wan an hour before they were set to leave. 

“Okay, so I will distract Qui-Gon with a fake injury, that should give you enough time to sneak Anakin into my quarters on the ship.”

“Don’t be so sure, my young Jedi. What are your back-up plans?”

“Grandmaster, I had to come up with this off the top of my head. I don’t have any back-up plans!”

“What was our deal again? If you aggravate me-”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I just panicked. I don’t know what to do or how to teach Anakin to mask his presence in the force because he’s like a beacon and yet he doesn’t really know too much about it. He also has a hard time controlling his use of the force when something angers him,”

“That makes two of us.”

Obi-Wan, despite being stressed the kriff out, could take a minute to appreciate his grandmaster’s fantastic comedic timing. He lets out a little laugh and shakes his head, “What do you suppose we do?”

“I would wait until the last minute to sneak him on board, when Qui-Gon is checking the exterior of the ship. I can open the door and claim that I forgot something and you, being ready to hide him immediately can shoot a signal his way and have him run into the hangar. How tall is he?”

“Around 6 foot something. He’s taller than me, which isn’t surprising considering my race and ethnicity. Stewjoni males apparently don’t grow too much in height as they aren’t the dominant gender.”

Dooku looks him up and down and purses his lips to stifle a laugh, “That explains a lot, dear one.”

Glaring at Dooku, Obi-Wan raises his arm and bops him in the arm lightly in good jest. 

“Anakin is not my boyfriend…”

“Yet.”

Dooku hastens off without another word so Obi-Wan could collect himself and get the plan orchestrated. Obi-Wan scampers off to find Anakin at the bottom of the hill, a hidden grove located underneath where Anakin is waiting for him. 

"Okay, so let's go over the plan one more time- hey. Hey, what's wrong?"

_ I… I overestimated how long they have left. They're weak and if I don't deposit them in a few hours they will die. _

_ 'Kriff _ ', Obi-Wan hesitates, unsure about what he is going to suggest, "Maybe...we could, er… go ahead and deposit them?" His cheeks are beet red and he looks at everything except Anakin because he's embarrassed about a tentacle creature impregnating him but most of all he's embarrassed about how  _ turned on _ he is about a tentacle creature impregnating him. Anakin stares at him. "I-I mean unless you've changed your mind about me? We can just go ahead and get that done with." 

The hybrid sits there for a moment, too still for Obi-Wan's liking. And then it moves and it's on top of him, moving so fast Obi-Wan only saw the after image of a blurred figure.

Once his mind catches up to his eyes, he sees Anakin standing tall, intimidatingly tall above him, his tentacles are shiny - why are they shiny?

He looks Anakin up and down and oh- that wasn't there before. Anakin is most definitely a male as a long, thick cock protrudes from his slit. Seemingly at war with his own arousal, Obi-Wan exhales deeply, questioning Anakin, "I thought…," he pauses for a moment to clear his throat, "I thought you were just going to deposit them?" 

Anakin's pupils dilate,  _ Want to make it feel good for you. I promised I would.  _

His cheeks are impossibly red and only grow hotter as his eyes keep wandering back to the tentacle cock Anakin was blessed with. It's shiny and leaking from what Obi-Wan assumes is pre-cum. Is that...is that why the tentacles are shiny? 

Before he can stop himself, he asks, "Do your tentacles act as genitalia too?"

_ Only one. My depositor. The rest are wet with a numbing agent to help you.  _

' _ Oh.'  _


	2. Dreams aren't too far from Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin successfully deposits his eggs and treats Obi-Wan to a nice afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the reason I made the rating Explicit. Anyway, enjoy! :)

His lips were numb, the liquid doing its job as Anakin had promised as the depositor inches its way down his throat, his lips stretched thin and mouth open so wide he was afraid it might be broken - not that he would feel it anyway. He muffles around the depositor in his throat, forgetting that he can communicate with Anakin through the force bond, and hurts his throat. Tears spill down his face as he gags a little. He can feel Anakin panic and is met with more liquid going down his throat. As odd as it feels, Obi-Wan is appreciative of it. 

_ Kark,  _ is it bad that he enjoys this so much? He’s already painfully hard at sharing an intimate moment with such a beautiful creature. Anakin begins purring at the compliment Obi-Wan shared unknowingly. Anakin smirks and moves forward, pressing his body to Obi-Wan’s. 

_ What is this stuff on you? _

* _ My clothes?* _

_ They can be removed, yeah? _

Obi-Wan moans around the appendage deep in his throat,  _ *Yes.* _

Anakin dives a finger into the collar of his robes and pulls down gently to confirm that it isn’t going to hurt him. His tendrils busy themselves with removing the layers of his clothes until he’s stripped bare. 

_ Your chest is pink? _

_ *I’m blushing, I’m not pink!* _

_ Why are you blushing? _

_ *I don’t particularly like being naked.* _

_ I like seeing you naked. _

How unabashed was he? Obi-Wan supposes that after living naked oneself, one might not have a problem seeing others naked, but still. His thoughts are interrupted by a tendril trailing up his thigh, wrapping itself around his calf and squeezing. The same thing happens to his other leg and soon his arms are being wrapped. 

_ *Anakin, what are you doing?* _

_ I told you I would make you feel good. I promised.  _

Before he can ask what Anakin means, a fifth tendril begins teasing his hole, coating his rim in the numbing agent. It prods at his entrance, barely pressing its head in and popping back out. His cock throbs and stands at full attention, painfully hard. Pre-cum is dripping down his length and the tip is red, wanting  _ release _ more than anything in the world. 

*A-Anakin! Please, please, please!* He isn’t sure what he’s asking for, more or less. Does he want this to stop? If he does, then why is he also having the best time of his life?  _ Kriff _ , Anakin is the best thing that ever happened to him and that includes him becoming a jedi.

Anakin presses close once again and drags his fingers across Obi-Wan’s naked chest before stopping at his nipples. Anakin licks his lips and presses the fifth tendril into Obi-Wan which makes him arch his back, putting his nipples on full display and ripe for the taking. Anakin latches his mouth on his left nipple, sucking hard and biting gently at the pink bud. 

“MMmmmmnghhh,” Obi-Wan loses focus within the force, unable to communicate his ecstasy to Anakin through any means other than verbally as best he could with the thick tentacle in his mouth. Anakin rubs the other nipple between his fingers before switching sides and sucking on the other rosey bud. Obi-Wan throws his head back and loses his balance - exactly what the tendrils wrapped around his limbs were waiting for. They squeeze his limbs and keep him upright in the air. Anakin fully seats the fifth tendril inside of Obi-Wan whose eyes are rolling back. He licks down Obi-Wan’s stomach, trailing lower to the base of his cock. He kisses the head and mentally apologizes to Obi-Wan and wraps a hand around the base tightly to prevent him from cumming too early. Fresh tears spill down Obi-Wan’s face.

The fifth tendril begins fucking him in earnest, diving in and out at an animalistic pace. He can barely breathe and it feels _ kriffing amazing _ . Anakin releases his grip on Obi-Wan’s cock, a small mercy. Obi-Wan takes the opportunity and cums unashamedly as his release splatters on Anakin’s torso. A stray tendril wipes up his cum and Anakin brings the tentacle to his mouth and sucks it off. 

“Ahhhmmm, ahhh, ah, hnnnngh,” the sight serves to arouse Obi-Wan more and his cock springs back to life, throbbing while he stares at Anakin through half-lidded eyes - Anakin making the most obscene noises as he sucks on his own tendril, savoring Obi-Wan’s release like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. 

_ You taste really sweet, Obi-Wan. I want you to cum so much. I want to taste every last drop.  _

Obi-Wan’s toes curl and his cock twitches in anticipation. The fifth tendril recedes from its merciless teasing and Anakin pulls Obi-Wan closer, his hand stroking his own tentacle cock. Panic settles on Obi-Wan’s otherwise pliant features, * _ I don’t think I can take that.* _

_ You won’t be. Not yet.  _

As he says this, three more tendrils spring from behind him and make their way to Obi-Wan’s dripping hole. The original teasing tendril finds its way back inside of him and another joins soon after, working him open. He’s a dripping mess, moaning vehemently as the tentacles rub against his walls and strike his prostate, milking his cock. Anakin reaps the fruit of his own labor and sucks on Obi-Wan’s cock, swallowing every last drop of his sweet release. A third tentacle finds its way inside of him and eventually a fourth. His hole is thoroughly stretched and his body aches already and yet he hasn’t even had the main course. 

Anakin rises from his previous position and kisses his sensitive neck. He spreads Obi-Wan’s legs by pulling his tendrils that are wrapped around the short male apart. The tendrils are slowing down and Anakin eventually pulls them all the way out. Obi-Wan is projecting his feeling of emptiness so loudly, Anakin chuckles and kisses below his ear as he positions himself behind him,  _ Not for much longer. _

He lines up his cock to Obi-Wan’s entrance and slowly pushes the head in. It’s  _ huge and very sticky  _ and it feels  _ delicious.  _ Obi-Wan tries to push himself back and get Anakin in  _ deeper _ , but Anakin grips him tighter to control his movements,  _ You’ll hurt yourself, let me do the work. _

He inches in further, his tentacles wrapping around Obi-Wan’s thighs and spreading them further apart. He continues the slow precise movement until he’s fully buried his cock inside of the auburn-haired male. There are three  _ squelches  _ once he’s all the way in and Anakin realizes that his eggs have made their way inside of his shorter partner. The third obscene noise was his dick filling up Obi-Wan so nice and tight that the liquid inside was now dripping out of his hole. Anakin bites his lip at the lewd scene in front of him, watching the liquid drip tantalizingly slow down the male’s thighs - almost like it knows he’s watching and to put on a good show for him. He slowly and carefully removes his depositor from Obi-Wan’s mouth and once he does the male in front of him gasps for fresh air, his lungs burning from the tedious work. 

He slips a hand around Obi-Wan’s stomach and presses gently, feeling the eggs inside of him and purring loudly.  _ You did it! They’re inside, oh thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you!  _ He kisses the side of Obi-Wan’s head and Obi-Wan turns slightly to muzzle into him and releases a soft moan.  _ Oh, right.  _ Anakin had almost forgotten he was still inside of him.

He brings his hands down and grips the jedi’s hips tightly enough to bruise as he pulls out, nearly all the way out, and _slams_ his hips back into Obi-Wan’s. The shorter male throws his head back, almost knocking himself out in the process. Anakin moves his own head out of the way just in time and lets the male rest his head on his shoulder and he finds a good pace. The jedi’s cock twitches and is leaking profusely making Anakin’s own cock throb inside of him. _You look delectibe._ _Be mine. Be my mate, Obi-Wan and this won’t have to be the last time this happens. I’ll treat you right, protect you and our babies._

“Ahh, mmm… A-Anakin, please, fu-fuck, harder,” Obi-Wan keens as Anakin complies and snaps his hips into his, driving himself deeper and milking his prostate. He pounds into that spectacular spot without fail every single time and Obi-Wan cums for the fifth time in the span of thirty minutes. A loud  _ shlick _ resounds as smaller tendrils wrap around Obi-Wan’s hips, gripping his sides and effectively locking Anakin in place inside of him. He cums in waves, each one stronger than the last until Obi-Wan’s stomach is full, distended. The smaller tendrils release their grip and Anakin pulls out of Obi-Wan, his cum dripping out of him and running down his legs. He lowers Obi-Wan to the ground and keeps him steady while he walks around to face him. He kisses his sweaty forehead and sweeps him up to take him to the lake in front of his home. As Anakin carries him to who knows where, Obi-Wan can’t stop thinking about what Anakin had said, ‘ _ our babies _ ’. He lays Obi-Wan down on his tentacles, trying to keep him off the ground. He starts a fire and warms some of the freezing water to wash Obi-Wan’s sleeping form off. He presses a kiss to his temple as he sleeps, and Anakin tries his absolute best to remember how the clothes looked originally in order to put them on correctly. 

Obi-Wan sleeps peacefully and dreams of two beautiful children running around a house with Anakin lying next to him on a soft, luxurious couch, his belly swollen with another child on the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin fckn loves Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan is slowly coming around..... OR IS HE??? Ahahahahaha


	3. Hurt feelings and make-up sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is successfully snuck on board. He forgets about a gift he had for Obi-Wan and risks everything to get it and return back to the ship before everyone returns. He almost gets caught and Obi-Wan gets mad at him. Hurt feelings and make-up sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More nsfw content :)

Obi-Wan wakes with a start - Anakin by his side in an instant.  _ What’s wrong?  _

“Kark, how long was I out?”

_ Not too long, maybe ten minutes.  _

“Ten minutes!? We have to head back  **_now.”_ **

_ I’m ready whenever you are. _

Without another word, Obi-Wan stands, ready to disembark. Anakin throws the water onto the fire and follows along behind him. The auburn-haired male pulls at his collar reflexively and is confused why his inner robes are on backward before realizing Anakin had put them on him while he slept. He reaches a hand out behind him, waiting for Anakin to see it and grab it. Anakin wraps a tendril around his hand, unsure of the gesture but Obi-Wan smiles regardless. 

“I have to hurry ahead, okay? You remember the spot I told you to wait at?”

Anakin nods frantically,  _ Yes.  _

“Good. I’ll be back then,” he squeezes on the tendril a bit before releasing it and running ahead towards the ship. He makes good timing as Qui-Gon comes out of the ship about to say something, most likely to call out for him, when he says, “Oh, there you are padawan. I was wondering where you had run off to. I hope you’re almost ready,” he looks Obi-Wan up and down, “...Are your robes on backward?”

Obi-Wan blushes and scratches the back of his head innocently, “Grandmaster Dooku made me get up early and I couldn't see in my tent. I noticed earlier but didn’t bother changing it. Yeah, uh...I might start wearing it this way from now on, it’s quite comfortable.” His eyes dart to the right, avoiding his master’s gaze.

Qui-Gon scratches the side of his cheek with his index finger, “Don’t wear it like that from now on. Don’t embarrass me, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan mock-salutes his master, saying, “Yessir,” quickly as he rushes past him into the ship. 

Qui-Gon stands there for a second, baffled out of his right mind. 

\--

Dooku had witnessed the terrible lying of his grand padawan from underneath a nearby tree. He seriously thought he had taught him better than that but that was just pure crap. What was he thinking? Qui-Gon knows he doesn’t normally get up early. He shakes his head, hoping his former padawan will let that excuse slide. 

He watches as Obi-Wan turns around briefly and nods at him. He shrugs indifferently and kicks a rock off the side of the cliff to a ledge below, determining how closeby it was. The rock falls for ten seconds before he hears a loud thud, a reasonable distance to convince Qui-Gon he hurt himself. He jumps off the side of the cliff, using the force to slow himself down and land safely. He scans the area for a large boulder and uses the force to pull it near where he would have fallen and lies down, clutching his leg, “QUI-GON!!!!”

Startling at the loud sound and dropping the cap for a reserve tank, Qui-Gon looks around frantically. “Dooku?” 

“Down here! I lost balance and fell! I think my leg is broken!”

Qui-Gon runs to the edge of the cliff, looking down and seeing his master lying on his back holding his leg, staring back up at him. He jumps down to help him.

With the distraction going very nicely, Obi-Wan signals to Anakin to run onto the ship. Anakin understands and _hauls_ _ass_ up there and it actually takes Obi-Wan by surprise as he flinches back when Anakin crosses the distance within a few seconds.

“Oh, okay. Show off.”

Anakin chuckles and wraps a tendril or two around Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan allows the touch if it makes Anakin feel better, after all, he’s leaving his homeworld behind to live the rest of his life with a stranger. Or… that’s how Obi-Wan imagines he feels, really Anakin is just a touchy-feely person and loves to be close to his mate. 

“Okay, now I gotta hide you in my quarters and find an actual spot in case master comes and checks on me in here, which he will because I’m usually out there with him instead of in here,” he opens the door to his room on the ship and pushes back a pile of blankets he had stacked at the bottom of the closet. “This might work. It has to work, I don’t usually have my room messy so he’ll get suspicious about a pile of clothes  _ anywhere.” _

_ You like soft things? I can get you soft things. _

“I’m sure you can, darling,” he scoots the blankets into a better position as Anakin admires them. His cheeks redden as his ears catch on to what had just come out of his mouth, and to the purring Anakin is doing. He looks up from where he is bent over and is met with Anakin grinning at him. “Don’t say a word.”

_ Okay...darling.  _

“I hate you… If Qui-Gon is coming you have to hide behind this stack. He won’t think anything about the stack being there, he knows I like sleeping with almost all of them.”

Despite them being non-living things, Anakin feels a pang of jealousy towards the pile of blankets and almost shreds them all. He reigns his feelings in though as Obi-Wan senses his rising anger and he in turns senses Obi-Wan’s stress. 

_ Sorry. _

“It’s okay, Anakin. Just make sure to keep still if and when Qui-Gon comes. If it’s my grandmaster, I’ll let you know you can come out of hiding. He actually helped sneak you onboard.”

_ Any particular reason? _

“He’s old and wants some adventure in his life? I don’t know the exact reason and he certainly didn’t owe me any favors so I wasn’t cashing in, he just opted to help. He’s a good person, though, so I trust him.”

_ If you do, I do.  _

“I appreciate that. Now, stay here closeby the stack. If you hear footsteps, do not assume they are mine and hide. I have to go de-escalate the situation with the fake injury grandmaster pulled to distract Qui-Gon.” He leaves Anakin alone to get Qui-Gon and Dooku back on track after he fixes his robes properly. 

Anakin scans the room and after a while, gets bored and decides to rummage through Obi-Wan’s belongings. He opens a few drawers, finding nothing but spare sheets and wow are they soft. He pulls them out and tosses them on the bed. He goes into a smaller room and finds an odd lever, so he pulls it and water comes out. He’s excited about the water and puts his tentacles underneath the running faucet only to retract them immediately at the scalding hot temperature. He pushes the lever back and hisses at it. He wants to break it but isn’t sure how Obi-Wan would feel. 

He turns out of the smaller room and heads back towards the bed where he stands for a moment, contemplating if he wants to crawl into the bed or not when a shiny object catches his eyes. Oh! That reminds him about what he left at the meet-up spot. He wanted to give Obi-Wan a courting gift, how could he have forgotten about it? He runs out of the room and down the bridge of the ship, hightailing it back to his spot. He looks around but can’t find it. He begins panicking, he’s positive he left it here. He finds it within the next few minutes after he lifts a fallen tree out of his way. Right….he hid it from plain view so OBi-Wan wouldn’t see it right away. He grabs it quickly and runs back to the ship.

Obi-Wan grabs Dooku’s hand and supports his weight to further the illusion of an injury when out of the corner of his eye he sees Anakin running back to the ship. He gasps in surprise and when Qui-Gon goes to look at him he quickly points in the opposite direction at absolutely nothing. Qui-Gon looks anyway, thankfully and Anakin makes it back onto the ship without being caught. 

\-- 

Obi-Wan scurries back to his quarters once everyone is situated inside and ready to take off back to Coruscant. He whisper-yells at the hybrid, “Anakin! Anakin, where are you?” He’s irritated at the close call Anakin afforded him and he’s projecting his frustration wildly. Anakin, being the closest one to him, can sense this and opts to stay hidden. He upset Obi-Wan and he didn’t mean to, he just really wanted him to have this gift. Unfortunately, a stray tentacle gives his hiding spot away as the tendrils begin to fan out in his dejected state. He shakes a little as Obi-Wan approaches him. 

_ I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Obi-Wan.  _

Huh? Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Now Obi-Wan feels like shit. He gently lifts up the covers from underneath the bed where Anakin is hiding. He cautiously reaches out to Anakin who doesn’t lean away, but he doesn’t exactly lean into his touch either. “I’m sorry Anakin. You have nothing to be afraid of. I would never hurt you, I was just upset. Why did you leave?”

_ To grab something.  _

His frustration spurs back to life at Anakin’s words. He deadpans, “to grab something?”

_ Yes. _

“Was it worth almost getting caught?”

_ I thought so.  _

“Well… what was it?”

Anakin unwraps a tentacle and lifts the object towards him, displaying his proud courting gift. It was a little piece of home, literally for Anakin. He had chipped some onyx from the walls of his home for Obi-Wan as the shorter male had seemed to like it. Obi-Wan doesn’t say anything for a while. Anakin takes this as a rejective sign and curls in on himself, scooting further away from the other male. Obi-Wan catches his movements in his peripheral vision as he stares at the mineral in his hand. “Wait, Anakin,” he grabs at one of his tentacles and Anakin yelps, pulling it away quickly and cradling it. Obi-wan pulls his hand back in confusion and gives Anakin a worried expression. 

“Anakin, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

_ I know. Wasn’t your fault.  _

“What happened?”

_ The water is too hot in that small room. It hurt me. _

Obi-Wan’s eyes soften while he continues watching Anakin. He crawls underneath the bed too and runs his fingers through the hybrid’s hair. They lay there for a few moments, staring at each other. Obi-Wan leans in and kisses Anakin gently on the lips and pulls away, “let’s get that taken care of, shall we?”

They crawl out from underneath the bed and Obi-Wan sits on top of the bed, patting the spot next to him. Anakin sits down as he’s told. His tentacle is taken into the jedi’s hands and he watches as a beautiful, bright aura sings around his appendage. The red spot quickly fades as the force expediently heals it with Obi-Wan’s guidance. Obi-Wan watches as the burn disappears and he turns the tendril around to inspect that it had gone back to normal - fully healed - and he meets Anakin’s gaze. His eyes wander down to Anakin’s soft, pink lips and he claims them once again and this time Anakin reciprocates, getting used to the feeling. 

_ Kisses are really nice. I didn’t know you kissed people’s lips.  _

“Not everyone gets a kiss, only your special someone.”

Both of their cheeks redden as they take in what Obi-Wan said. 

_ I’m your special someone? _

“....yes? Kark, I don’t know, yet,” he rubs his forehead with his palm, sitting on the edge of the bed, “I liked your gift, by the way. You’re quite charming, you know. And cocky. Getting me a gift that will remind me of you. You think I like you or something?” They both chuckle at his expense, knowing the words weren’t meant to be harmful. Anakin  _ knows  _ Obi-Wan at least likes him. Otherwise, why go through all this trouble in sneaking him back to his own homeworld where they can still see each other? Why else would he agree to have children with him?

He nuzzles into Obi-Wan, wrapping his tendrils around him and kissing his exposed skin wherever he could. A soft moan escapes Obi-Wan, “you know… I liked the…,” he coughs to cover his embarrassment, “sex, it...it was my first time so I just wanted to thank you for being gentle.”

_ I promised I would never hurt you. I didn’t intend for that to not seem applicable to other situations.  _

They kiss gently at first, but that soon turns into heavy panting and teeth clashing slightly as they try to get as close to each other as possible. Obi-Wan grinds up into Anakin, his right leg wrapping around Anakin’s waist as tries to create friction. Anakin sends his tentacles into Obi-Wan’s robes and pulls them off easily, throwing them to the floor to be forgotten for a while. Anakin trails kisses down his stomach, Obi-Wan arching his back as the tendrils run along his thighs, deliriously close to the spot he wants to be touched the most. He feels trapped inside of his pants, “Ani, please! Please don’t tease.”

_ As you wish. _

His tendrils remove the remainder of his clothes as he lifts Obi-Wan up with his hands and supports the rest of the weight with his extra limbs. Obi-Wan’s skin is a pretty pink shade as he lays there exposed, ass in the air. “What are you doing?”

_ Stretching you.  _

And that’s all the answer he gets as Anakin dives his tongue into his hole. Obi-Wan squirms a little as his cock stands leaking from the attention he’s receiving. 

“Ah! A-Ani, w-what are you d-doing? That’s so dirty…” but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel amazing. It’s nothing compared to Anakin’s enormous cock but if this is how Anakin decided to stretch him, he wasn’t going to complain….any further than he already had.

The room fills with soft moans and they only get louder as Anakin resolves that he has been stretched enough with help from his tendrils and spears Obi-Wan nearly in half with his girthy length. The head brushes Obi-Wan’s prostate and he has to muffle himself as he cries out in ecstasy. He rocks himself back on his partner’s cock and an idea hits him all at once. 

He, hesitantly as he is enjoying letting Anakin do most of the work, tells Anakin to lie down on his back for him. Anakin complies without any protest and Obi-Wan straddles him. He lines up Anakin’s cock with his entrance and impales himself on it once more. He picks his weight up with his thigh muscles, the burn he feels at exertion only adding to his arousal. As his legs get tired and he falls back onto Anakin’s member freely, the thick cock hits his prostate every time, deeper and deeper with every glide. The sound of skin meeting skin resounds in the room and soon Obi-Wan reaches his limit on doing things himself. Anakin, however, enjoys this position a lot and opts to stay put and uses his extra limbs to an advantage. He gathers Obi-Wan’s dead weight and thrusts into his hole, lifting Obi-Wan as he keeps himself upright by placing his palms on Anakin’s chest. Obi-Wan is panting and moaning as ‘ah’s’ and ‘oh’s’ and the occasional ‘kark’ rings out - music to his ears. He buries himself deep inside of Obi-Wan and spills his seed, Obi-Wan cumming as the first wave of his release is ejected into him. 

Ragged moans are still being softly lifted from Obi-Wan’s lips as footsteps come closer to the doorway. Neither of them notices until it’s too late. The door slides open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how dare obi-wan get mad at ani, he's just a bb. >:(

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be up within a week, hopefully. I have some exams coming up, so we'll see. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
